dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Ginyu (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Manga:"The Ginyu Force" Anime:"Bulma's Big Day |Race=Mutant / Ginyu's race Frieza's Race/Stick Figure Saiyan Namekian Frog Tagoma's Race |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = December 24th, Age 762 (Undone) May 8, Age 774 (revived) Age 779 (Revived) Age 993 (Revived in Age 1000) |Address= |Allegiance= Frieza Force Future Ginyu Force |FamConnect= Frieza (Boss/fusee) Future Cooler (second boss) Jeice (Comrade) Burter (Comrade) Recoome (Comrade) Guldo (Comrade) }} Captain Ginyu (ギニュー) is the leading member of an elite mercenary platoon, the eponymous Ginyu Force. Info See Captain Ginyu for more details. Captain Ginyu is the Captain of the Ginyu Force, and a member of the Frieza Force. Dragon Ball Advanced Z\Super Saga (SSJJ) Dial arrives from the Time Nest to see that the entire Ginyu Force are confronting the Z-Fighters, and the Ginyu himself is not suppose to be their. They give hint of their Dark energy boast, and battle the fighters. The Ginyu force proceed to overwhelm nearly all of the fighters, and proceeds to attack Dial. Guldo is order back to Frieza's ship, and Krillin and Gohan go after him. Goku arrives after, and displays his superior abilities by easily defeating Recoome. Goku, and Dial proceeds to fight the other fighters. Vegeta finishes off Recoome, and leaves the two fighters to face the remaining fighters by themselves. Dial fights Burter, and Jeice whom are slightly more powerful. Goku seems to be giving Ginyu trouble as he displays stronger skills. Ginyu starts his Body Change ability where he attempts to take Goku's body, but Burter accidentally kicks Dial into the path of the attacks. With Dial in Ginyu's Body, and vice versa continues to attack. Ginyu is visibly angry, and proceeds to attack Ginyu. Goku uses Dial's unfortunate position, and asks him to go help Krillin, and Gohan. He agrees, and flies off to Frieza's ship. He is confronted by Guldo, and realises something happen. Gohan, and Krillin join up with Dial, and fight against Guldo, and the Frieza Force. Dial attacks Guldo with Milky Cannon vaporizing him completely to which Future Trunks scolds him as its not the correct event. Gohan, and Krillin manage to defeat the rest of the Frieza force. Ginyu, and Goku arrive at the battlefield, and proceed to battle again with Dial joining. Dial unleashing a Galick Gun at Burter, and Jeice but both dodge it. Vegeta appears behind, and finishes Jeice with a Genocide Breaker. Ginyu prepares his Body Change, and proceeds to fire it at Goku, but Dial intervenes; regaining their respective bodies. Burter holds Goku in a Full Nelson, and proceeds try again, and successfully takes Goku's body. Ginyu tests his new power out by using a Kamehameha on Goku, but he dodges it and Burter is killed instead. Dial, and Goku proceed to defeat Ginyu, but after attempting to take Vegeta's body Goku gets in the way, and retakes his body. Ginyu attempts again only to have his body transformed into a Namekian Frog. As Ginyu hops away Dial flies off only to have Ginyu appear in front of him with his eyes indicated his possessed. Two Demons appearing revealing themselves as the meddlers, and Towa uses her power transform Ginyu into a Giant form, and gives him the ability to speak. Mega Frog Ginyu attacks Dial, and attempts to kill him only to have himself out match due to the Frog not having much power. Dial manages to wipe the floor with Ginyu, and blasts him with a Galick Gun vaporising him. Dabura and Psidevilman Saga (SSJJ) Captain Ginyu was revived by Towa using Mr. Poko Poko in his own body, and a Ginyu Frog made via Super Shenron after she forced the Supreme Kai to teach her the language of Gods. In a deleted time; Merged Ginyu fought Dial, and lost. Tale of Two Coolers Saga He was revived once again Age 1000 with his original body restored, and was now at Mira's command, and is ordered to follow Future Cooler's commands. The entirety of the Future Ginyu Force had their spirits restored by Super Shenron, and revived for Future Cooler's use. Forms Dial's Body In an altered timeline, he accidentally switched forms with Dial gaining his incredible power, and abilities. However he found the form disrespectful to Frieza, and became angry at Burter for causing the mix up, and fights Goku with the form. Goku's Body See: Goku's Body After correcting Burter's interference Ginyu manage to steal Goku's body. He does have some differences from the usual Goku in this state, such as more menacing eyes and a green scouter. He gains the power to fully use Goku's abilities. He accidentally kills Burter when he misses Dial with a Kamehameha. Namekian Frog Body When trying to steal Vegeta's body during the battle on Namek, Goku throws a Namekian Frog in the way, causing Ginyu to become trapped in its body. He is unable to fight or speak in this form, but later gets powered up by Towa. Mega Frog Body See: Towa's Dark Magic and Giant Form (SSJJ) Towa uses both her Giantification Spell and Voice Bestowal abilities to allow him to both talk, and powered him up with her Dark magic. He fought Dial in this form, but he was as strong as he was when he was in his original body, and was vaporized with a Galick Gun by Dial. Techniques See: and special abilities for canon attacks *Mouth Milky Cannon - A Mouth energy blast used in his Mega Frog Form *Bloody Sauce *Baked Sphere *Rage Saucer Fusions Ginyuza The EX-Fusion of Captain Ginyu, and Frieza. Ginyuman The EX-Fusion of Captain Ginyu, and Great Saiyaman 1. Merged Ginyu Towa merged Captain Ginyu, and Ginyu Frog. Merged Ginyu at first wasn't strong enough to defeat Dial, and the Time Patrol, but after gaining the Supervillain upgrade he was able to gain enough power to make Dial struggle. Category:Ginyu Category:Towa Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Aliens Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Characters